kizunaaifandomcom-20200213-history
147
|image1 = Video147.jpg |caption1 = |japanese = |phonetic = Kaihi Haburashi, nande 2-pon aru no? Shuraba #147 |upload_date = |length = 6:55 |previous = #146 |next = #148 TBA |link = }} is the 147th video uploaded on A.I.Channel. Summary Kizuna Ai attempts to appease a man's girlfriend. Synopsis Kizuna Ai asks her viewers if they "understand a maiden's heart." She introduces the app "Break-Up Dodge" (フラれ回避 Furare Kaihi), a game about avoiding breaking up with your girlfriend, remarking that people who understand a maiden's heart should find the game easy, and that Ai will teach her viewers about the aspects of a maiden's heart. In the first stage, the player character and his girlfriend are being affectionate on the couch, as Ai comments how them using hearts at the end of every sentence is gross. The girlfriend leaves to use the bathroom, where she notices two toothbrushes in a cup. The girlfriend confronts the player character about this, and he panics internally, as another girlfriend of his left it there; Ai yells at him for cheating on his girlfriend. Ai attempts to explain the situation, saying that he forgot to throw away the old one and that he stopped using it because it didn't fit his teeth, but the girlfriend points out it's been used a lot, causing the excuse to fail—this frustrates Ai, as she cannot see the toothbrush and take its condition into account. On the second try, Ai claims he's using both toothbrushes at the same time, and as he demonstrates, the girlfriend calls him filthy; this fails the stage. Ai comments that she doesn't understand a maiden's heart, contradicting her claims from earlier that she would teach the viewer about a maiden's heart. On the third try, Ai claims that he bought it for the girlfriend, but she points out it has food scraps on it. On the fourth try, Ai claims that he forgot to throw it away, and that he throws them away as soon as the bristles stop being straight, which succeeds. In the second stage, the player character and his girlfriend are being affectionate on the street, as he eyes another woman walking by. When she confronts him on this, Ai at first denies doing so and asks if she's jealous, which makes her mad and fails the stage. On the second try, Ai claims that the woman's dress would look good on the girlfriend, but she sees through it and realizes that he was just staring at her rear. On the third try, Ai claims that he was looking at the woman's breasts, which results in an obvious failure. On the fourth try, Ai claims that the passerby woman was as cute as the girlfriend, which causes her to blush and allows Ai to pass the stage. Ai comments, "Women are annoying but if you give them what they want they are a piece of cake!" Ai tells her viewers that everyone should learn more about a maiden's heart just in case they get into trouble. After the ending screen, Ai comments that someone that annoying will inevitably end up being cheated on. Rest of the game: External links *フラれ回避 on iTunes *フラれ回避 on Google Play Navigation Category:A.I.Channel Category:App Videos Category:Game Videos